


Nearly Blind

by afteriwake



Series: A Different Path [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has horrible eyesight and usually wears contacts, but one day she loses both her contacts and her glasses, resulting in a very different evening with Sherlock than he'd planned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I have been distracted from all my writing this week, but I managed to get this one done! Inspired by an **imagineyourotp** prompt that said "Imagine if Person A wore glasses/contacts and had really bad eyesight. Then one day, something happens to their glasses/contacts, either they get broken or get lost, so Person B keeps having to get up close for Person A to see them. Bonus if the close proximity lets them sneak in wee kisses."

He had never realized Molly wore contacts until the first time he spent the night at her home. Nothing had happened that night and they had simply slept next to each other. He had gotten up around midnight and gone to her washroom, and when he got there he saw she had left the lids to her contacts case open and the liquid inside was low. He had rummaged around her medicine cabinet to find her contact solution and refilled each section of the case and closed it for her before going back to sleep. He had brought it up the first night she stayed at his home when he didn't see the case and she had looked a little embarrassed as she admitted she was nearly blind without them. She went on to tell him she had worn very ugly glasses as a girl and had been teased horrendously for it, and it had left her self-conscious about the whole matter. He appreciated her being open with him. It was nice to learn new facts about her because she chose to tell him, not because he'd deduced it himself. When they had started to spend more evenings overnight he made sure he had a bottle of her contacts solution in his own medicine cabinet, as well as another holder in case she forgot to bring hers over. She had made it a point to show him how much she appreciated it.

It was a few days before their trip to California for her conference. She was supposed to be joining him at his home after she got off work, and she was late. He had called her twice but she hadn't answered. He was starting to get worried, so he tried to call her one more time. He pulled up her contact and hit send, listening to it ring. After five rings it went to voicemail and he sighed, hanging up instead of leaving another message. This wasn't like her at all. He was debating going to St. Bart's to see if something was wrong when his front door opened up. “Molly?” he asked expectantly.

“She was going to the wrong door,” he heard John say in an amused tone of voice.

“I'm blind without my contacts,” she replied with a sigh. After a moment the two of them made their way into the sitting room, John guiding her so she didn't stumble. “Don't tease me about it.”

“I won't say anything more,” he said, leading her to Sherlock. “How did you manage to lose them, anyway?”

“It's been just a rotten day. I had set my case on the sink and apparently I didn't close it last night because I was so tired, so my cat knocked the case over and they went down the sink. So I used my spare set of glasses but they kept slipping off my face, and finally they fell off and I stepped on them and broke them. I can't get another pair of contacts until tomorrow at the earliest, either.”

“So you can't see anything?” John asked.

“You are a vaguely shaped blob right now. The only reason I can tell you and Sherlock apart is I know generally you're the shorter blob.”

John chuckled. “Oh, you two are in for a fun night tonight.”

“Don't you have a date tonight?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

“I will take that as the not-so-subtle hint it was to leave the two of you alone,” he said. “If you're going to be a nice boyfriend I would suggest you just pick her up and carry her to bed when you two finally go to sleep tonight. It's hard leading the blind.”

“John,” Molly said with a sigh, hanging her head. “Please stop. I'm not in the mood.”

“I'm sorry. I'll stop now,” he replied. He moved away from her. “I'll see you two later, I suppose. Hopefully not tomorrow morning, at any rate.”

“Enjoy your date,” Molly said with a slight chuckle.

“Bye,” he said before he left.

Sherlock turned to Molly. “So I suppose this puts a damper on our evening,” he said, moving towards her to help her to the sofa.

“There's no point in watching anything on the telly because I can't see it, and it's probably not a good idea if we leave your flat,” she said as they got to the sofa. “So I don't think there's much we can do tonight. I mean, when you're very close I can see you better, but that means that you'd have to stay close.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” he asked.

“I suppose not,” she said, stopping for a moment. She reached out and after a moment he realized she wanted to grab his hand. He grasped hers and she squeezed it. “I'm sorry for ruining your evening.”

He stepped closer. “It's not ruined. There are still a few things we can do.”

“Such as?” she asked with an amused smile.

He let go of her hand and touched her face gently. “Well, there's the fact you don't need to see me to hear me play the violin,” he said. 

“So you'll play for me tonight?” she asked, her smile growing wider.

“Yes, I will,” he said. He moved away slightly and guided her to the sofa. She sat down slowly and he joined her moments later. “I want to make sure you have an enjoyable evening to make up for what sounded like a horrendous day.”

“It could have been a lot worse. I called in for my contacts as soon as I realized they'd gone down the drain so I'll have them tomorrow, and I didn't break my glasses until I was about to get into the cab.”

“Well, that was good,” he replied.

“Yes, it was.” She moved her hand up and crooked a finger at him. “You know, I'm not _completely_ blind without my contacts. I can see you a little bit.”

“So you want me to move closer?” he asked

“Yes,” she said with a nod.

He moved closer to her, and leaned in a bit. “Is that close enough?”

“Nope. You're still kind of a blob,” she replied.

He leaned in more. “Is this better?”

“Just a bit more,” she said. He pulled back after a moment and she frowned. “I'd like you closer, Sherlock, not farther away.”

He didn't say anything but he reached over and pulled her onto his lap. She chuckled before leaning in and kissing him softly for a few minutes. When they were done he looked up at her. “This way you know exactly where I am,” he said, keeping her close.

“I could see you a bit before, but I like this position better,” she said, settling her hands on his shoulders. “You aren't as much of a blob right now.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” he said. “I would hate to just be an indistinct shape.”

“Well, I know how you feel so I could find all your important parts by touch,” she said thoughtfully. “So I'd be able to tell where your arms and legs were.”

“And other parts?” he asked with an amused smile.

“And other parts,” she said with a chuckle. She moved her hands to the collar of his shirt, playing with it for a moment. “You know, as much as I would love the concert all to myself there are other things we could do right now.”

“Such as?” he asked.

She kissed him in response, and soon enough it was becoming quite the passionate kiss. He knew exactly what she had been hinting at, but the kiss showed him that this was indeed what she wanted to do. He only pulled away from the kiss when he needed to catch his breath. “I think I would like to go to your bedroom now,” she said softly.

“I could agree to that,” he murmured. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“I would like that a lot,” she said with a slight nod. She carefully got off of his lap and he stood up after that. Then he bent down slightly and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled close. “I've never actually been picked up and carried off to bed before, you know.”

“If you enjoy it I may have to do it again,” he said with a grin. 

“I could get used to it,” she said with a laugh. “Let's see how well I can use my sense of touch right now.”

“I think that could lead to a very enjoyable evening,” he said as he carried her into his room. This wasn't exactly how he had expected his evening to go, but he wasn't going to object to spending an extended amount of time in his bedroom. The important thing was that she was there and she was happy to be there, and he could handle a few hiccups in the evening as long as she wanted to stay there with him all night.


End file.
